IBET
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: Carly makes a bet with sam and freddie , what is it? What will happen if during this bet they start to realise feelings towards eachother ?...read to find out , MAJOY SEDDIE story completed!
1. betting

week after ikiss,seddie

Chapter 1

..................................

In Icarly studio

carly-"and thats all we have for the show today "

Sam-"Check back next week on icarly to see if I haven't hurt freddie to bad.."she joked

Freddie(from behind the camera)-"I'd say I will be!"he shouted to Sam

Carly and Sam-"Bye!, see ya!" they waved to the camera as it fadded out

Freddie-"Good job you guys , great show" he said while putting his camera back on the desk

both-"thanks!" they both took a seat on the beanie bag chairs

Sam-"Let me guess , Expecially you carly"she said in a high squeeky voice trying to immitate freddie

Freddie-"First of all , I do not sound like that , and seccond , I was talking to both of you" he said dramaticlly rolling his eyes

Sam-"well..thanks fredward"

Freddie-"What have I told you about using my full name!" he said annoyed

Sam-"you said you hated it.."

Freddie-"Then why do you keep calling me it!" he shouted in frustration

Sam-"because you hate it!"she said with an evil grin

Freddie-"You know what Sam?!"

Sam-"What freddie?!"

they were both cut off by water squirting in both of their faces

both-"Hay!"

Carly-"would you guys just stop arguing for atleast a day!"

Sam-"sure I can , but I choose not to"

Carly-"sam..."

Freddie-"yea , Its possible "

Carly-"how about a bet"

sam/freddie-"bet about what?"

Carly-"I bet you two can't go a whole week without arguing"she said with an evil smile

Freddie-"Didn't we try that befor with Sam?"

Carly-"Yea , but this time Both of you have to be nice!"

Sam-"whats the Deal?"

Carly-"If I win you guys have to give me 5 bucks ..each, and if you win , I have to give you guys 5 bucks"

sam and freddie look at eachother for a few secconds

both-"Deal!"

Carly-"Ok , the bet starts right ....now"

Sam-"Now what?"she asked confused

Carly-"How about we go get some smoothies?"

both-"sure"

they started to walk out , Freddie was first but stopped when he opened the door and held it for Carly , he was about to let go but Carly looked back at them and He also held the door for Sam

Sam-"thank you Fredwa..."she stoped midsentance

"Freddie"she continued

Freddie-"your welcome Sam"

Carly -"This is going to be a fun week" she said to herself out loud

Sam-"yea whatever" she said before they all left to go down stairs

when they were down stairs , they found Spencer with an extra large heart made out of different colour peices of metal

they all gave him a weird look

Carly-"Um,Spenc , what are you making? And what for?"she asked almost weirded out

Spencer-"hey Carly and friends , to answer you questions Carly , its an extra large Heart, I made it for the biology musium , because they asked me to make a sculpture of any organ from the human body for their musium"he explained

Sam-"cool"

Freddie-"yea,your actually getting a piece of work in a musium?"

Spencer-"I know isn't it awsome!"he said excited

Carly-"Yea it is, well spence , were going out" she said walked to the door

Spencer-"where are you heading?" He asked looking up from his sculpture,at them

Carly-"Were going to groovy smoothie"

Spencer-"Cool , bring me back a smoothie would you?"

Carly-"Strawberry-bannana?"she asked knowingly

Spencer-"yes please"

Carly-"sure thing"

they three of them walked across the street to Groovie Smoothie, they walked inside and took their usual booth by the window

Carly-"lets go order"

sam and freddie followed after her to the counter

worker-"How may I Help you today Carly?"

Carly-"Can I get a medium blue-raseberry smoothie please?"

worker-"sure thing"he said turning around to the smoothie maker and mixed Carly's smoothie

"here you go Carly, that'll be 3 dollars please"

Carly gives him the money and walked aside , waiting for her friends

Worker-"yes freddie, what is it you want?"

Freddie-"May I have a medium strawberry-Kiwi smoothie please"

Worker-"comeing up.."he said turning around and mixing Freddies smoothie

"here you go , 3 dollars"

freddie paid and waited with Carly

Worker-"and for you Sam?"

Sam-"A large watermellon smoothie"

worker-"coming up" he turned around the third time and mixed Sams smoothie

"here you go Sam , that'll be 5 dollars"

Sam reached into her Jeans Pocket for her money

-"Oh man!" she groned annoyed

Carly-"whats wrong?"

Sam-"I forgot My wallet , Carly can I barrow some money , I'll pay you back"

Carly-"Sorry I don't have anymore , I only have what was for me"

Sam grunted again

Freddie-"here , I got it" he said placing a 5 dollar bill on the counter

Sam-"freddie.."

Freddie-"its ok"

Sam-"thanks Freddie, I promise I will pay you back"

Freddie-"No need"

Sam-"Yes I do"

Carly-"Awh"

they both rolled their eyes as they all walked and took their seats

Carly-"See, you guys really can be nice to eachother"

Freddie-"She just got lucky.."he teased

Carly-"what ever"

......................................................................

thats the first chapter , Hope you enjoyed it


	2. being nice and admitting

Icarly - **IBet**

**chapter 2**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Next day at school

Sam and carly were at their lockers , chating , when Freddie walked into the school and upto his friends.

Freddie-"Hey guys"he said alittle sad

Carly-"Hi freddie!" she said chirpy

Sam-"hey freddie..whats wrong?" she asked , knowing he was sad

Freddie-"Its nothing I...wait did you just call me freddie..as in not Fredward?"he asked surprised

Sam smirked and shrugged-"Yea , whats it to ya"she said , but not rudly

Freddie-"I guess this bet is getting to you" he teased

Sam rolled her eyes-"whatever..now tell us whats up"

Freddie looked back and forth to carly and sam-"Okay fine..well , my mom she..she grounded me.."he said while looking at the ground

Carly-"Why what did you do?"

Freddie-"well , last night when I came home after we were all hanging out , she said I came home to late and made her worrie and so she isn't letting me leave the plaza until next week"

Sam-"thats not to bad...hay wait..didn't we just leave you infront of your door at 7 oclock?"

Freddie-"Yea..I know shes stricked I get it"

Sam smiled , trying so hard not to laugh-"That she is"she mumbled under her breath

carly nudged sam and she looked at her innocently

Carly-"So , your still coming over though right?"

Freddie-"Yea , but now I have to be home at 6 ...man I wish she wasn't so...uggh"he said while he leaned back , hard against the locker between sam's and carly's lockers

Sam-"harsh.."

Carly-"So , you want to come over tonight , scence its friday , how 'bout you guys sleep over"

Freddie-"If my mom would allow me.."

Sam-"Don't I every night?"she said making them laugh

Carly-"true..so , you ask your mom and we will wait for you" she said after the bell rang"

Freddie-"Bye guys"he said , walking the oppisite direction

Carly and sam had the same class first so they walked together..

...............

After school

Carly and sam walked into carly's apartment

Carly-"Spence , I'm home!"she shouted when she got into the appartment when she saw he wasn't in eye sight

Spencer walked out of his room , wipping his hands on a towel

-"Hey kido's"he said excitedly

Sam-"What's with the cloth?"she asked curiously

Spencer smiled-"I was just fixing one of my robots and I got tar on my hand"he explained

sam made an "oh" expression and went to her favorite place in the appartment , the fridge

-"Oh , man , your out of food!"she shouted from the fridge

Spencer-"Sorry about that , but it just so happeneds that someone keeps coming in my home and starts eating everything in a blink in an eye"he joked

sam -"Who would so such a thing!?"she asked knowingly , but decided to just get a drink of wahhoo punch instead

Carly-"How bout..YOU!"she said from the counter by the computer

Sam-"oh right"she said smiling

Carly-"SO , spence , can Sam and freddie stay over tonight?"she asked hopefully

Spencer-"Why not , its not like they are strangers to our home"he teased

Sam faked laughed-"Ha..ha"out loud

Freddie came through the door smiled-"Hey guys"he said alittle to happy

Sam-"Why so happy , fredweir.....freddie" she stoped herself when she saw carly looking at her

Freddie smiled when he knew that she was about to split-"I asked my mom and she said I can stay"

Carly-"Awsome"

Sam-"yea yea"she said , trying not to be rude

freddie rolled hid eyes at the blonde

Carly-"This is going to be an..interesting night"she said to noone in particular

Freddie-"Anyways , I have to get home to pack ,I just rushed over here right when my mom said yes"he said before walking out

Sam-"This is harder then I thought"she said once he was gone

Carly-"You guys seem to be doing a good job so far.."

Sam-"Yea , but you don't know all these jokes I can hit him with that keep coming to my mind" she said while sitting down on the couch

Carly-"Oh come on , its not that hard..is it?"

Sam-"you have no idea.."

Carly-"Tell me something...Is their any particular reason to why you are always picking on freddie every chance you get?"she asked curiously

Sam-"Thats easy , hes just an easy target, and I like seeing his reaction's , its fun"

Carly-"I heard that before , Is their another reason that you never told me about?"

sam looked up at her questionally-"What do you mean?"

Carly-"I'm talking about , you likeing him.."she said trying to get an answer

Sam was in the middle of sipping her wahhoo punch when Carly said that , so it made her do a spit take and she started bursting out in laughter that she couldn't controle

carly smiled-"Oh Sam , you wahhoo'd my floor"she joked

Sam-"me.....like....fre....d..die?"she said in between laughter

carly giggled-"What's so unrealistic about that?"

Sam slowly calmed down-"That was a good one , thanks , I needed A good laugh"she said while smiling

Carly smiled again-"Sam , I'm serious.."

Sam-"What makes you think I would like someone like...freddie?"she asked almost discusted

Carly-"Sam? ,look at the facts"

Sam-"What facts? , All I do is pick on the dwee...boy all day to get a rise out of him and he just reacts back and its just the circle of out life"she said while smirking

carly-"What about the saying 'If a girl picks on a sertain guy , it means they have a crush on them' " she announced

Sam giggled abit more-"I thought we disgused this , I don't pick on him 'cause I like him , its because I enjoy it"

Carly-"but.."

Sam-"Hay , havn't you notince that I pick on more then that guy?"

Carly-"Yea..but you give freddie special torture..I see it in your eye's sam , you like him , and you like that when you pick on him, he has his attention on you and not me or another girl.."

Sam was scilent for a few secconds

Carly-"I knew it.."

Sam-"I didn't say anything"

Carly-"But you were thinking something..listen ,if you did like him"

sam-" IF!"

carly smled-"Okay if you did like him you would tell me right? not keep it a secret?"

Sam looked at carly and sighed -"The truth is.."

Carly's face glew and she waited for the truth

Sam-"Is that ..I didn't think of it like that before..and now that you mention it ..he has gotten ..abit..and I did say Just Abit! , cuter then he use to scence last year.."she admitted

Carly smiled wise-"So ..you.."

Sam-"I don't really know...it all started showing , about a week ago.."

Carly grew confised-"What happened aweek ago?"

Sam-"We...never mind I can't tell you , sorry , but its our little secret..you understand right?"

Carly smiled-"Of course.."

Just then Freddie walked in with a gym bag , witch must of been his cloths

he walked in and the room grew scilent and he started to feel uncomftable..

freddie-"What's going on? Why did it suddenly get so quiet?"he asked puzzeldly

Sam look at Carly and carly looked back

both n'cyncly-"Nothing "

Freddie necided to drop it-"Anyway..I got my stuff and we can begin our little , party"

Carly-"alright , what do you guys want to do first"

sam -"Eat"she said automatticlly

Freddie and carly laughed

freddie-"Of course.."

Sam nudged freddie in his side playfully , Carly didn't count it as an insult

-"Oh shut up"she said pretending to be offended

Carly-"And besides , their is no food around remember"

Sam grawled-"aw man.."

Spencer just came out of his room again-"Hay? Do you guys want to come with me to the super market so I can refill my fridge?"

Sam's eyes lit up-"I'm in!"she said while standing up

Freddie-"I can't"

Spencer-'Why?"

Freddie-"Cause my mom wont let me leave the building , cause I'm grounded"

Carly-"Oh yea thats right , I can stay here with you and they can go" she suggested

Freddie's eyes lit up this time-"Sounds like a plan" he said happily

Sam rolled her eyes-"Fine , we'll be back soon" she said while her and spencer walked out the door

Freddie sat down on the couch next to carly , witch she found , to close

Carly-"To close.."she announced

Freddie-"Right" he said and moved alittle bit away

-"So..what do you want to do scence we have the house to ourselves?"he asked , trying to be smooth and put his arm around her shoulder

Carly lifted his arm off her shoulder cautiously and backed away-"I just thought we could talk"

Freddie-"Okay , talking's good"

Carly sighed-"Freddie , tell me , How hard is it for you to try to be nice to sam?"she asked , trying to get a truth out of him aswell

Freddie let out a small chuckle-"Trust me , its pretty hard"

Carly-"How so?"

Freddie-"Well for one , I have all these comments for her in my head but I can't say any of them"

Carly-"Is their a reason why you react to her in such a offencive way?"

Freddie looked at her smiling-"Oh yea , you see , once she spill's out a nasty comment towards me I just love getting her back , she's so easy to torment "

Carly-'Really? you actually like the bickering?"

Freddie-"Well , some of her comments are alittle not nessisary , but once I get a rise out of her aswell it is just to hard to stop"he explained

Carly-"I see , but is their any other , particular reason for your fighting?"

Freddie-"What kind of question is that?I just like seeing her mad , it just makes her so rambunctious"

Carly-"Even when she rips on you?"

Freddie-"yea , even so , cause one of ehr comments just gets me somethign to get back at her with"

Carly-"You see , what my theory is ,Is that you Like Sam"

Freddie paused

carly was waiting for the laughter

Freddie-"What? ...what?..no..what would you saw that? ..thats so.."

Carly-"True?"

Freddie-"No..its far from the truth.."

Carly-"Freddie , its okay if you do?"

freddie-"No its not , If I did ..not saying I do..she would break my neck if she found out"

Carly giggled-"All I'm saying is that all the sighs are right infront of you and you can't read them"

Freddie-"What signs?"

Carly-"Exactly...you see , you never notice the way you react to her startements , you seem upset , but at the moment , you are saying you like it and you like seeing her mad"

Freddie-"That doesn't mean.."

Carly-"And , you know the drill , when a guy likes a girl blah blah blah.."

freddie-"Well.."

Carly-"Just tell me one thing you like about when she's mad?"

Freddie sighed-"I don't know what your up to carly shay but okay...I guess I like the way she always eats when shes mad and that just give me something to taunt her with, and what i don't get is ..where does it all go? I mean..she eats like a pig who's owner wants to enter it in the piggest pig contest ..but she don't get any bigger , she's actually in good shape...and I also likes the way her eye's narrow when she's getting ready to make her next attack and they way her nostrole's flare in and out when I just burned her , and.."

Carly started to laugh , cutting freddie off

Freddie-"what?"

Carly-"Oh man...that was an awsome reaction"she said still giggling

Freddie-"What do you mean?"

Carly"Man , I just said give me ONE! reason and you gave me THREE! answers , and they were all very NOT convincing that you don't like her"

Freddie-"What.."

Carly-"yea..just think of what you just commented that time , and tell me that you don't like her"

Freddie paused and said the reason's in his head that were ment to be insults ..but came out compliments

freddie's face went to fear and Carly smiled and giggled some more

Freddie-"Oh..my.."

Carly-"I know!"

freddie-"but when? how?"

Carly-"Don't worrie , its actually pretty sweet"

freddie-"Is not.."

Carly-"Is to.."

Freddie was about to say something back but Sam and spencer came back , with three large bags each filled with food

the two stopped talking once they came in , they went straight to the fridge and unpacked everything..

* * *

What's going to happen between Seddie? find out next chapter..

hope you likes it


	3. sleepover

**chapter 3  
sorry guys for any spelling mistakes...I just type fast thats all :P and I don't look back over it...maby I should start lol..enjoy!******

Later that night..  
The icarly gang were all up in the icarly studio , sitting on the beani bag chairs that were spread out in a straight line , as they looked up at the monitor , watching some Videos the icarly fans sent in

Carly , who was sitting in the pink beani bag chair , on the right side of Sam said-"When are we going to see any good video's"she said , trying to not sound mean

Sam , who was in a yellow beani bag chair , in the middle of the three replyed-"I know , they just think that if you send in any video , that contains them TRYING to be funny and random and stealing quotes from Icarly , that they could automaticly get a video slot on the show"she agreed

Freddie, who was in a blue beani bag chair on the left side on Sam , snickered-"Yea totally...bit their havn't been that many bad ones sent in"he agreed with them  
Carly annonced-"Next!" and the video on the screen switched to a different one by a click of sam's remote

Two girls , who looked to be about 11 or 12 , appared on the screen , wearing matching cloths  
Carly , Sam and freddie looked at eachother in confusion but pressed play anyway  
The girl on the right side looked asian with short black hair , she announced-"Hey , Carly , Sam , Freddie , My name is Alexis , and this is my best friend Emily"she introduched herself then pointed to the slightly taller girl with long , blonde straight hair  
Emily then spoke-"We are going to be singing True Friends by Miley Cyrus"she announced and then music started playing and they both sang and surprisingly well..

Sam looked amazed and said-"Wow , their pretty good.."

Freddie agreed and said-"Yea , finally something good"

They continued watching the girls until they were done..  
Carly paused the video and looked to both Sam and Freddie who were both looking back at her-"I think we have a video for the next show"she said excitedly

Freddie and sam at the same time-"Yea we do"

Freddie asked"What should we do now?"

Carly thought for a few secconds and suggested-"How 'bout we watch a movie?"

Freddie and Sam looked at eachother and both shrugged  
Sam-"Sure , what do you got?"she asked

Carly picked up two DVD cases and showed them and said-"I have , Material Girls , or Shutter?" she suggested both  
Sam and freddie simutaniously replyed with-"Shutter" automaticly

Carly-"Why?" she asked confused

Sam-"Material Girls is total chick flick , and I love horror movies"  
Freddie-"Exactly" he agreed

Carly sighed-"Okay fine" she said before getting up and putting the DVD in the DVDplayer on the equitment desk and then came back over and sat down  
They movie started , Sam and Freddie were right into it , but Carly was Covering her eyes with her hands whenever something scarry part came up  
Sam would get kinda scared , but a few times , Without thinking , huddled into freddie's shoulder and he would laugh slightly to himself , in his head admitting that he liked it

In the middle of the movie , Sam was reaching into the Popcorn bowl but her hand was met with Freddie's as they both reached at the same time , both looking up at the same time and quickly pulled their hands back and blushed to themselfs as they tryed to ignor it but couldn't , Carly spotted this and smiled to herself..

When the movie was over ,Freddie felt a soft thud against his shoulder , he looked down and saw that it was Sam , She had fallen asleep , he smiled and slightly blushed , Carly got up and turned on the studio lights and spotted this and smiled at freddie who shrugged at Carly when he saw her looking at them

Carly tryed to be quiet and softly said-"How about we bring her down stairs and into her sleeping bag?"she asked

Freddie slowly got up , trying to not wake up the precious looking , sleeping Sam

Carly asked-"Would you beable to carry her?"

Freddie smiled and nodded-"Yea"he said and gently picked Sam up in his arms , still trying to keep her sleeping , he was now holding her in his arms in bridel style and smiled to himself-"wow , shes actually pretty light"he thought to himself

Carly opened the door to the Studio and held it for Freddie and they walked down the stairs and entered the living room

Freddie sighed-"Okay , were do you want her?"he joked

Carly smiled-"Just Gently lay her down in her sleeping bag over their , I'll be back in a sec. I need to get my stuff so I can also sleep down here with you guys"she announced as she ran back upstairs

Freddie slowly layed her down into her sleeping bag and slowly covered her up

He felt her stirring and frozed alittle , her eyes slowly flickered opened and she looked around confused-"How did I end up down here?"she asked while still looking around-"And where is Carly?"

Freddie smiled -"You fell asleep during the movie and we brought you down here , and Carly is upstairs getting her things"he explained

Sam looked back at freddie and saw that he was pretty close , almost huvering over her , she quickly shoved the blush feeling away and asked-"How did you get me down here though?"

Freddie answered-"It wasn't hard , I just carried you down here"

Sam smiled to herself-"Really? , sorry"she announced

Freddie looked at her abit confused-"Sorry for what?"

Sam shrugged while sitting up-"you know...sorry if you had any trouble carrying me , it must of been a shruggle scence I'm.."she was cut off

Freddie cut her off-"No trouble at all..your actually surprisingly light , it felt like carrying a feather"he commented

Sam smirked-"Yea right..your just saying that..I know I eat alot and all and I'm F.."

Freddie cut her off again-"Its true...and what are you talking about..I know what you were going to say and I know its a total lie , believe me,,,your not.."

Sam smiled-"but.."

Freddie cut her off again-"Its true , and don't argue about it..you have a great figure and you are not fat at ALL!"he commented , making her blush

Sam smirked-"You look at my figure?"she teased

Freddie grew nervious-"No..no...uhh...I ment...well..your going to hurt me now right?"he asked after stumbling over his words

Sam giggled-"No"she said sweetly

Freddie continued-"Its not like I stare...I don't mean to sound like a creeper but..."

Sam cuts off his rambling-"Its okay...calm down.."she said trying not to laugh

Freddie sighed-"Sorry.."

Sam-"Its cool.."

their was scilence as they just both stared at eachother smiled , their scilence was cut off my footsteps coming down carly's stairs

they both looked up at the same time

Carly looked ands aw that Sam was awake-"Awh Freddie , I told you not to wake her"she teased

Freddie playfully rolled his eyes and Sam giggled

Sam told carly-"Don't worry , I woke up on my own , he had nothing to do with it"she said smiling

Carly smiled at the two and walked closer and sat at the end of the couch with her a pink pillow and a pink army print sleeping bag-"So , its pretty late , wanna just head to bed now?"she suggested

Sam yawned-"Yea , I'm pretty tired...lets hit the hay"she said while laying back down in her sleeping bag

Freddie set up his blue sleeping bag next to Sam and Carly Set her's on the other side of Freddie

"Night ladies"Freddie said while closing his eyes

both girls-"night Freddie..(Sam/carly)"

10 miniutes later , all you hear is Carly softly snoring , Freddie opened his eyes and turned on his side and was face to face witn Sam , he looked at her and different thoughts floated through his mind as he staird

He was caught off quard when Sam's eyes flickered opene also and met with his

Sam smiled-"You can't sleep eaither?"she asked

Freddie smiled back-"Nope"

Sam-"Hay , I have an Idea"she wispered

Freddie asked in a hushed tone-"What?"

Sam-"Want to do A Wake up spencer?"she suggested with a smirk

Freddie grinned at her-"Totally , Lets get the equitment.."he said while gently got out of his sleeping bag , trying to not wake carly up and him and Sam creeped up the stair-well to get the camera and then tipy-toed into spencer's room for another halarious segment of Wake up spencer..

* * *

_**Thats it for now..sorry again for the spelling mistakes..and any other critisizment :P..please review if you want..I will update soon**_


	4. picture

**Chapter 4**

**sorry again in advance for any spelling mistakes...enjoy!**

* * *

Freddie woke up to the feeling of something land on his shoulder, His eyes opened and spotted the blonde headed girl next to him , she was still asleep , Yet again with her head using his shoulder as a smiled and looked to his left and saw that Carly wasn't anywere in looked back down at the blonde and tryed to move without waking her,but his stiring made her move her arm around his chest , cuddling into him more , he blushed hard , _good thing she wasn't awake to see him , _He tryed moving her arm slowly off him and succeded and then got up and stretch his limbs as they felt stiff from laying on the floor all night.

He made his was to the kitchen , but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Carly at the counter on the computer , but she was now turned around facing him when she heard footsteps ans smiled teasingly at him

carly smirked and jokingly asked-"Did you sleep well?"

Freddie couldn't help but smile-"Yea.."he returned

Carly smiled again-"I saw that"she blurted

Freddie looked at her confused-"See what?"

Carly took out a pink digital camera and she giggled at Freddie's expression once she had it out and knew he knew what she ment now

Freddie looked at ehr threatening-"You didn't!?"

Carly laughed quietly-"I did"she said while pressing some buttons on the camera and turned it around so freddie could see the face broke out in a blush once he saw a picture of him and Sam sleeping , Sam's head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him and his smiling in his turned and looked at Sam on the floor , still sleeping and then trun back to carly and begain the plead-"Please delete it"

Carly smiled evily at him-"Why would I do such a thing?"she teased

-"I mean it Shay"he warned

"Why , give me one good reason"

freddie sighed deeply-"Maby because I have a feeling that you might blackmail me with it"

Carly smirked-"Will not"

-"Will to" freddie said in a hight pitched voice trying to immitate her

Carly rolled her eyes-"Maby I could but what would I blackmail you from?"

Freddie thought for a miniute-"Maby you would try and tell Sam how I feel.."

Carly, yet again rolled her eyes-"No I wont ...I know this is a serious matter to you.."

Freddie sighed and was about to speak but got interupted

-"What is serious to who?"Sam's voice from behind Freddie called out

Freddie's eyes narrowed at Carly , who just smiled

-"Oh , nothing.."Carly said with a smirk

-"Whatever...whats for breakfast?"She gave up like that

Freddie smiled at the tipical Sam question-"Of course thats what you think about"he teased

-"Hay!..not fare..you know I can't go an hour without eating.."she defended

Freddie chuckled-"I know.."he said while grinning towards her

Carly smiled at her two friends and rolled her eyes-"Don't get into it now..the bet was going to well.."

Sam smiled-"Hay , we wern't srguong..we were..discussing"

Carly giggled-"Oh my.."

their was a scilence

-"No seriouse..whats for breakfast?"Sam asked making the two laugh and they all went to the kitchen to get food.

* * *

Later that day at Grovie Smoothie

The Icarly Gang sat at a purple table in the center of Grovie Smoothie Talking

They spotted Gibby come in , with no shirt on..this was tipical for waved at him and he came over

Gibby smiled-"Hey guys...wow this is different?"he ovserved

The three friends looked at eachother confused then back at Gibby

Gibby smiled-"You know...That Freddie and Sam and NOT fighting"he said and then the Icarly gang let out "Ohhhh"'s

Carly explained-"Well you see..I bet them that they wouldn't beable to argue for a whole week..."

Gibby looked at Sam then at Freddie-"And how is that working out for you?"he joked

Freddie answered-"Surprisingly well.."

Sam continued-"But Super hard.."

Gibby nodded-"Keep it up.."he said before walking to the counter..

Carly looked back at Sam and Freddie who she noticed keept looking at eachother

-"It actually is.."she replyed

Sam sighed-"Yep..you have no idea ...but don't worrie Freddie..the weeks almost over and then we could win the bet then we could go right back to tormenting one another again"she suggested

Freddie rolled his eyes-"yea, yea"

Carly saw then hurt expression on each of their faces..she wanted to do something to get them together already,, but she knew she couldn't

Sam looked back at Carly-"What are you thinking about?"she asked , realising then Carly had spaced out

Carly shook her thoughts away then looked at Sam-"Oh..just something.."

"Like what?"Freddie asked

Carly struggled-"Oh , its nothing really..Just about...a guy..who I may like..."she lied

Sam looked at her to see if she was lieing but she couldn't tell-"Who?"she asked

Carly looked at Sam then and freddie again-"Um.."she looked around and saw a guy , who happends to go to Bridgeway , who was sorta cute ..walked in , she pointed him out-"Him"

Freddie ad Sam looked at the direction and noticed him

Freddie asked -"You like Danny?"

Sam looked down at her smoothie cup feeling sad.."_why does he have to love Carly?"_ She thought to herself

Carly shrugged-"Um..yea."

"How come I didn't know?"Sam asked after getting out of her trance

Carly thought of something to say-"I didn't thought about it..sorry"

Sam grinned-"Its cool.."

Their was a long pause at the table , their scilence got interupter by T-Bo , who was holding up a stick with Bagles on it-"Wanna buy a Bagel?"he asked randomly

Carly , Sam and Freddie looked at him questionally

Sam replyed -"No..thanks"

T-bo stayed their and replyed-"Why not?,You never buy anything from my stick"he said , looking like he was hurt

Freddie sighed-"Sorry T-bo..just not hungry"

T-bo smiled-"oh , alright...I'll try again tomorrow"he said before walking off , asking other people if they wanted any bagles.

Carly , Sam and Freddie laughed at him

Carly sighed-" does not give up does he?"she asked while giggling

Sam and Freddie , at the same time replyed-"Nope.."

..................

_**Sorry for the sucky ending...their will be an update soon..please review if you wanna.**_


	5. alone

**Chapter 5**

**thanks again for the reviews...enjoy!**

* * *

NEXT DAY

Sam knocked on the Shay's appartment door and waited paitently for someone to open the sighed and then Opened the door and let herself looked around the empty livingroom and kitchen

-"Carly?!..Spencer?!"she called out...no answer

She sighed deeply as she turned to leav the sppartment , but on her way out she saw something that caught her eye on the counter next to the looked around cutiously and then walked up to the item and sees that it was a shrugged like it was no big deal but took it up in her hands examened it and then turned it on , making a ding noise as she did clicked the Saved Picture button and looked throught he few were no big deal , mostly of her , Carly and she got to a sertain picture , she frozed in staired at the picture of her and was to wraped up in the embarresment feeling that she didn't notice the door open

Freddie walked in , looking down at his phone , not noticing Sam with her back turned to him

-"Carly are you.."Freddie was cut in his tracks when he finally looked up and noticed Sam , His voice seem to startle her scence she jumped and turned around while holding her right hand over her hart

Sam breathed out a sigh of reliefe-"Oh...Freddie its just you"she said while Putting the camera down on the counter and removing her hand from her chest

Freddie grinned at her-"What?Did I startle you?"he asked teasingly

Sam rolled her eyes-"No.."she said non convincing

Freddie chuckled-"Did to"he said cockly

Sam sighed-"Whatever...what are you doing here anyway?"She asked while sitting down on the couch

Freddie's eye's followed her every move and he took a seat next to her-'I should being asking you the same thing"he joked

Sam let out a small giggle-"Well.I was just in the naighborhood , decided to stop by to see my best friend , got a problem with that?"

Freddie smiled-"No, no problem..bye the way where is Carly?"

Sam sighed again-"Don't know..stoped by and saw that noone was home"

Freddie looked at her confused-"And you stay at people's houses where they arn't home?"he smirked

Sam smirked back-"well , I was about to leave"

Freddie-"Oh..and why are you still here?"

"Whats with the 20 questions?"Sam asked jokingly

Freddie snickerd-"Just wondering.."

Sam rolled her eyes-"And why are You here?"she asked

Freddie looked at her while smiling-"Well , I was just across the hall and decided to stop by to see Carly..have a problem with that?"he mocked

Sam grinned and then sat up straighter on the couch and face Freddie-"Don't mock me"

Freddie grinned back-"Or what?"

Sam playfully replyed-"Oh , I think you know what"

Freddie chuckled-"Oh really?,I don't think that can be considered with the bet..its cheating"He joked

Sam giggled-"You think that'll stop me?..Carly isn't here.."

Freddie sighed-"True.."

"Then you better make a run for it or you will pay for moking me"Sam playfully threatened

Freddie's eyes grew wide and he got a head start as he tryed to run around the got up and chased after him ,like a lion with its turning the corner around the counter seperating the Kitchen and Livingroom..Freddie managed to slow down , making Sam catch up to him , She managed to catch him and tackleld him down ,Making him land on the floor and Sam straddling his hips while pinning Freddie's arms sighed from underneath just gave him an evil smirk when Sam was about to gloat , Freddie got his hands off the ground and pushing Sam so she was not on the floor , He managing to now straddle Her hips and pinning her arms about her head as she gasped in shock

Freddie grinned proudly-"Don't mess with me pucket"

Sam , still in shock , managed to respond-"Benson?scence when were you strong?"She asked while trying to fblow a piece of hair out of her face from being flipped

Freddie continued to grin-"Well , lets just say..I had alittle practice.."he replyed

Freddie's evil grin turned into a soft smiled while watching her struggle with her hair slowly realeased his grip on Sam's right wrist , raising it up close to her face and gently pulled the hair in her face behind her hand didn't move , his fringers began to twirl the piece of blond was a quiet,not total uncomftable scilence between looked up from her possision on the floor up into his eyes witch borde into her shyly bit her bottom lip as she saw freddie move closer, and she didn't eyes slowly closed until they were inces apart..they got interupted by the sound of throught claring.

Freddie quickly reliesed his other grip and jumped up off of Sam , maby alittle to quick , and looked towards the door to see Carly and Spencer looking at them in total shock

Freddie looked back down Sam who was now sitting up on the floor and she looked surprised as Freddie reached his hand out to help her up, she shyly grabed it an was slowly hauled up and they both looked back at Carly and Spencer

Carly's shock look turned into a smiling face -"What is going on here?"she teased

Freddie and Sam both said quickly-"Nothing!"

Spencer looked at the two , who happen to look pretty quilty-"Really? Cause this nothing seems to be something"he joined the teasing

Sam rolled her eyes at all the teases

Carly giggled at her two friends-"Don't worry..were not mad.."she paused to grin "I just want to know why you two are i my appartment without anyone here..."

Sam and Freddie looked at eachother and then looked back at Carly

Sam sighed-"Well , I just stoped by to see if you were home..but noone was..and I was about to leave when Freddie came in."she explained shyly

Spencer chuckled-"Man , you should of seen the looks on your faces..priceless"he said while bringing the bags he was holding into the kitchen.

Carly smirked at her two friends-"Why so jumpy?"she asked

Freddie shrugged-'Were not jumpy , why would you say we were jumpy?"he asked almost in one breath before getting cut off my Sam's elbow hitting his side

Carly smiled again-"I was joking..no need to get all jittery"

Sam responded almost the same way as Freddie-"Noones Jittery , no reason to jitter"Her turn to get nudgged by Freddie

Carly sighed-"Oh God"

Sam shook off the blush she felt on her face-"Anyways ..where were you anyway?"

-"Me and Spencer went grocery shopping..sorry if we worried you"Carly explained

Freddie shrugged-"I wasn't worried.."

Sam-"Neither was I"

Carly grinned again-"So , anything new about the bet..you guys arn't sneaking any nasty comment behind my back are you?"

Sam smiled-"No , no cheating.."

Freddie finifhed-"Maby alittle Joking around..no pranks or anything"

Carly sighed-"Alrighty...So , one more day to go..think you can handle it?"She asked teasigly

Freddie grinned-"No problem..I could use the extra money"

Sam smiled at Freddie then at Carly-"Yea exactly..after tomorrow , its all Bet free"

Carly sighed-'I can't believe I'm going to say this but..I think I might lose.."

Sam smiled-"Your shocked about that because?"

Carly rolled her eyes playfully-"Don't know really..So , did you need anything from me important when I was gone?"

Freddie shrugged-"Not really , just to see you I guess"he responded

Sam rolled her eyes and inwordly felt hurt , "_of couse , all he wants to see is Carly"_Sam thought to herself

* * *

_**Sorry again for the bad ending. I hope you liked it..update soon!**_


	6. note passing

**Chapter 6**

**enjoy!**

* * *

At school

Sam walked through the double doors of BridgeWay high , into the main walked passed the wide stairs in the cordior and waved at one of her Detention buddies, Rodney,Rip off rodney as they call had ear-buds in her ears while listening to her hummed along with "You belong with me" to herself and turned the corner and was next to her's and Carly's turned the dial and opened was so out of the zone , that she didn't know what was going to around felt a tap on her shoulder , she turned her head to the right , but couldn't see anyone , but then turned her head to her left and saw the tall brunette boy she happened to be thinking smiled up at him and turned off her music and put it in her locker and closing it.

-"Whats up fred-ster?"She announced while she saw him.

-"Hey Sam, did I startle you again?"he asked while smiling back at her

Sam playfully rolled her eyes-"No..just caught me off guard"

-"Sure.."he teased

Sam was about to respond , but was cut off by her best friends , Carly and smiled at her

-"Hey Carls"she announced as they hugged

-"Hey Sam , hey Freddie"She said after pulling away from the hug

She opend her locker and got books out.

-"So , whats the plan for today?"Sam asked

Carly shrugged then answered-"I guess we can rehurse after school before the show"she suggested

Freddie nodded-"Sure"

Sam also nodded-"Sounds good"

The warning bell rang , signling for students to go to homeroom

Freddie sighed-"Well , By Carly , Come on Sam"he said as they parted ways , him and Sam had the same Homeroom and Class first

Carly waved good-bye and walked the oppisite direction

..............

In Math Class with Sam and Freddie

They entered the classroom , witch was nearly fill with took his seat , secconds from the back, and Sam sat behind him right when their teacher , , walked was in her mid thirties , but she was actually a cool teacher.

looked at her students-"Good morning Class, welcome back , hope you had a wonderful weekend"she said smiling at everyone

All students said tiredly-"Morning "

went to her computer and took attendance

15 miniutes into the Class and Sam was already bored, she was nearly falling took a quick look behind his at Sam when the teacher had her back turned and saw Sam with her eyes half closed , her chin being held up by her hand, he quictly chuckled and turned back around and looked to see if the teacher was looking and tore a piece of paper out of his notebook and started looked to see if anyone was looking and quickly slid the note on Sam's looked at him confused but took the note in her hands and begin reading

_What?didn't get any sleep last night?"_

_-freddie_

Sam softly giggled to herself then wrote back, she quickly threw the note on Freddie's nesk , He took it and read it when the teacher's back was turned to wright something else on the board

_Well , actually I didn't...but thats not the only reason i'm tired..just bored..Math is so boring!_

_-Sam_

Sam got the note back not to long after

_why not?..and true..math is boring_

_-freddie_

Then wrote back..

_Couldn't get to sleep...things on my mind_

_-Sam_

Freddie got the note back and looked it over cearfully and replyed..

_If you don't mind me asking..what about?_

_-Freddie_

Sam sighed deeply

_Don't feel like shareing things right now..alright.._

_-Sam_

Freddie looked at the note feeling guilty

_Sorry , didn't mean to make you upset or anything.._

_-Freddie_

Sam was about to wright back , but the beel rang for next sighed and then walked out , without waiting for looked back but was to slow because Sam was already sighed and then headed off to next class.

..

After school..

Sam and Carly were just closing their lockers , while talking , when Freddie walked up to them

Freddie smiled-"Hey guys"

the girls replyed simutainistly-"Hey"

Freddie looked at Sam to see if she was upset but she looked normal-"Hey Sam , why did you leave so quick after math?"He asked

Sam looked at him and ignored the question-"Hay , you walking with us?"

Freddie was about to respond back with his last question but desided to skip it-"Um , yea sure"he said as they walked out of the School building and on their way to Brushwell Plaza.

When they walked into the hotel lobey, they ammitiatly got yelled at by the mean doorman , Lewbert

-"Hay! you kids!..get out of my lobey!!"he telled from behind his desk

The three teens rolled their eyes and ran to the elivator.

They got off at carly's and Freddie's unlocked her door and they went into her appartment and were met with Spencer , who was building something that they didn't know what it was.

Sam giggled-'Spence?..what are you making?"she asked alittle confused

Spencer turned around and smiled at Carly and her two friends

-"Just alittle something , something.."he answred while getting off his step latter

Freddie looked at him confused-"Little?"he said while looking at the Huge sculpture

Spencer snickered-"Yea , well I guess it is kinda big"

-"yea think?"Sam responded

-"And you still didn't say what it was"she added

Spencer stood back from his sculpture-"Its a surprise...its not finished yet..so don't peak until its done okay"he said while comvering it with a white sheet

-"Whatever.."Carly said while rolling her eyes

-"So , is the bet almost over?"Spencer asked the two usually bickering duo

Sam sighed-"Almost..we still have three hourse to go.."she resonded

-"Your doing good"Carly commented

Freddie sighed-"Yea well , want to go rehurse now?"

Sam and Carly looked at eachother and shrugged-"Sure"

They ran upstairs to the third floor and begain practicing

Their rehursal went good..

* * *

_**So..another chapter done..hope you liked it..please leave reviews if you want..love you guys..thanks for reading...i will update soon!**_


	7. the week is up!

**Chapter 7**

**enjoy!**

**in sorry again in advanced..you see . I don't have spellcheck..so ..yea..**

**................**

In Studio..

Freddie pressed a few buttons on his key board and looked at the computer screen and then looked at the two girls in front of him , who were both facing eachother while jumping up and down for alittle warm up, he called out like he always did -"Were live in _**5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , **_"He then pointed to the girls who automaticly stoped jumping and faced the camera

Carly and Sam said in the same , fake Jamacain accent "EElLLo People!" While getting close to the camera and then steping away from it. They smiled at eachother

Carly started with her normal introduction-"Hey , I'm Carly" she said while smiling big.

And then Sam piped in with he normal introduction-"And I'm the loveable yet vicious Sam" She said while pressing the cheer button on her blue remote.

Carly said happily-"Its true!..So If you go to Bridgeway , you guys might of realised that Sam and Freddue havn't been at eachohters throughts in the pass week"

Sam joined in with" Its true...and I'v been doing sooo well with it"she said happily

Freddie turned the camera to him , while smiling and mentioned "Its been way to long" he said jokingly

Sam walked over behind freddie so now she was in the shot "You know , if this bet wasn't still going on , i'd be doing ot saying something at this point to you to make you turn the camera back on me and carls"She said as polite as she can

Freddie playfully rolled his eyes-"Yea , I know.."

Carly came over and turned the carmera back on her and Sam went back to her place naxt to carly

-"Don't worrie thought , it'll be a whole week in a few miniutes, so then you can bite eachothers heads off if you have to..but right noiw , lets do alittle something until then."She chipped in

Sam sighed and then announced to the camera"Okay, So why not watch a video some fans sent in huh?"she suggested

Carly smiled-"Sounds good , sp heres a video with two girls singing"

Sam interupted-"These girls can blow!"

Carly announced-"Freddie roll the clip.."

Freddie backed up to his computer and clicked the video and the screan poped out from the wall and the video of two girls poped up and they watched it.

20 miniutes later after videos and skits..

Carly smiled at the camera-"Okay guys , it is almost time until time is up..their is exactly one miniute left starting...now so lets see if things had changed between you guys"she said after looking at her watch and a timer came up on people's computer screen

Sam jumped in-"And Feel free to count down.."she said while getting closer to the camera

Carly walked towards freddie and took his camer and he walked infront of the camera next to Sam who was not Face to face with him as they smiled evily at eachother

Carly watched as the timer was ticking down on the computer screen

carly announced-"In _**5 , 4, 3 , 2, 1.."**_ she waited for the out burst that would occur

Sam obviously started-"Finally..now I can say everything bottled up in this week"

Freddie rolled his eyes-"Yea me too.."

Sam burted out with not so nice comments-"If I see another picture like that on the camera again I will turn you inside out !"She yelled ,making his eyes go wide and his heart beat faster with fear

Freddie yelled back-"Good , then I won't be able to see the likes of you!"

-"Well I would rather eat a live ant then to see the nubbish face in all of Seattle!"

Freddie gasped-"It wouldn't be a surprise to me that you would eat a bug!"he yelled while walking one step closer

Sam gasped heavily-"What si that suppose to mean!"She said offended while taking one step closer

Freddie smiled-"I ment that you eat everything that wouldn't eat you first"He telled while taking another step towards her

Sam's mouth hung open-"Oh no you didn't"she said while taking another step closer to him then added-"Your such a geek , no girl would ever want to be with you!"

Freddie looked shocked-"Oh really.."

-"Oh..Yea!"Sam blurted

Freddie let out a grunt-"Then were equal , no guy would ever want to even be in the same pressence as you , like me right now , I would walk out of here but theirs a show going on.. why do you have to be so mean all the time!, huh , why is it you lifes goal to have me feel even worse about myslef, If you wern't so ,uggghh! then I wouldn't minde being your friends , but you are so irratating that I wouldn't want to"he blurted while getting even closers so they were atleast 5 centermeters apart now and he was almost at the loss of breath from venting.

Sam blurted and answered-"Okay , ONE! I lovve it!, and seccond maby I L..."She stoped herself and she was now scilent

Freddie looked at her confused-"maby you what?"he asked

Sam looked from the ground to him and was now met eye to eye with him "Mabey I treated you like that for all these years because I like you!..Alot!"she blurted and then realised what she said and then went super quiet

Freddie had a shock look on his face.

Sam realised the camera and ran out the door and down the stairs in humiliation

Freddie looked at Carly behind the camera who was pretending to be shocked-"Umm , well , thats it for tonights show..please tune in next week to see what happeneds."Carly said before turning the camera off really quick but when she did , she looked up to were Freddie was but couldn't see him , all she heard was the door slam.

-"Well.."She said to herself

* * *

about 20 secconds ago when Sam walked out..

She ran down the wooded stairs and saw spencer stairing at the computer screen shocked , he turned around and spotted Sam and smiled at her -"Sam loves Freddie"he said in a sing song voice

Sam rolled her eyes and felt her eyes fell up-"Oh shut up spence , I'm not in the mood" She said before running out of the appartment

Spencer yelled when she left-"Oh come on , it was a joke!"he yelled so she could hear him but didn't hear the door open again but heard foot steps running down the stairs , it was a conserned freddie

Freddie gasped for air-  
"Were'd Sam go?"he asked spencer

Soencer shrugged-"Out the door somewere.." He was inturupted by the door slam

.......

When Sam ran out of the building , she started speed walking down the side walk , she then heard a voice calling out for her

She sighed and then tryed to ignor it , knowing it would be freddie and she started jogging away. Freddie didn't give up , he sprinted as fast as he could and he finally cought up to her and grabed her wrist making her turn on her heal so she was now facing him with watery eyes

Freddie was surprised-"Sam , why so sad?"he asked while pulling her closer

Sam pused away when Fredide was about to hug her-"Oh. I don't know freddie , it might of been the way I humileated myself infront of half the world on icarly and Y.."she was cut off.

Freddie grabed her waist and pulled her in tight next to his body and hiss her full on the mouth , cutting her off. Sam was shocked at first but then kissed back but then push away when she realised what she was doing

Sam sighed-"Freddie , I don't need your pitty alright!"she bursted

Freddie sighed-"But Sam..Its not out of pitty!"

Sam looked up at him-"You sure?"

-"Of course Sam listen..I'v been thinking and feeling alot of things towards you this past week and I'v been keeping my feelings bottled up and I can't take it no more..and what I said , I take back every word..the truth is , I love being in the same room with you , you brighten every room you are in and I knwo guys are always fighting over you but are to afraide to admit it because they are afraid of what you might think ..like me , I didn;t tell you bacause I know, or thought you hated my guts but..."This time Freddie got cut off.

Sam tugged on his collar and pulled him down and kissed him wasn't so shocked anymore,so he deepend the put his arms around her waist , lifting her alittle off the ground not dearing to break the kiss. after a full two miliutes..Sam pulled heavily, So was Freddie.

Sam smiled up at Freddie , who smiled down at her.

-"So..what does this mean?"she asked while bitting her bottom lip

Freddie smiled-"I was kind of hoping that this meant that we would be boyfriend and girlfriend"He asked hopeful

Sam smirked-"Only on one condition"she teased

Freddie looked at her confused-"What is that?"

Sam bit her lip-" I get to be the girlfriend" she teased

Freddie smiled -"Deal"he wispered before pulling her in and kissed her again.

They were split apart by a squeel behind jumped apart then looked to see Carly standing their , doing some kind of weird happy looked at them again

Carly sighed happily_:What have I told you two!..I told you that you guys loved eachother back!"she announced

Freddie and Sam both blushed then looked at eachother shocked

-YOU WERE TALKING TO CARLY ABOUT THIS TO" they said at the same time.

* * *

_**Sorry if that was a sucky ending...so , I hope you liked you all for been great writting for you all. :)I will write more fics when I now..Fear well!!**_


End file.
